Karena Dia Aomine
by ADIKTIF
Summary: Orang orang bilang Aomine itu menyebalkan. Kagami mengakui hal itu tapi juga menyukainya. Sudut pandang Kagami tentang Aomine. (peserta ke 05 Seans)


**An Aokaga Story**

 **Karena dia Aomine**

 **Summary :**

Orang orang bilang Aomine itu menyebalkan. Kagami mengakui hal itu tapi juga menyukainya. Sudut pandang Kagami tentang Aomine.

Kuroko No Basuke © Fujimaki Tadoshi

Mirror © Justin Timberlake

Karena dia Aomine © Seans

 **Enjoy**

...

Kagami seringkali ditanya, kenapa memilih Aomine. Bahkan Kiyoshi senpai sampai menepuk-nepuk kepala Kagami lalu berkata pada tim seirin bahwa Kagami menerima Aomine itu hanya candaannya saja.

Itu berlebihan sebenarnya.

Kagami sayang banget padahal sama Aomine loh.

Memang iya ada beberapa hal buruk yang dijelaskan orang lain padanya. Momoi sendiri juga bilang begitu.

Pertama Aomine itu songongnya minta ampun.

Pernah sekali- ah bukan beberapa kali Kagami dapat getahnya dari kesongongan Aomine. Waktu ulangtahunnya kemarin saja, Aomine kembali berlaku songong. Aomine membelikan Kagami kue tart dengan fondant! Aomine waktu itu belum tau saja harga kue custom dengan fondant itu berapa. Mana pesannya ke Yolanda Yolles, pembuat kue yang terkenal di youtube dan bahkan sudah membuat kursus untuk mempercantik kue.

Memang iya, kuenya cantik sekali. Bentuknya sebuah cermin dengan siluet biru dan merah menandakan mereka berdua. Seminggu sehabis ulang tahun Kagami, kunci apartemen Kagami disita karena Aomine tidak bisa melunasi pembayaran kuenya. Butuh waktu sebulan untuk Kagami mengembalikan kunci apartemennya kembali.

Memang benar Aomine songong.

Tapi Kagami suka hal itu.

Kalau saja Aomine tidak songong, Kagami tidak akan tahu apa arti dirinya untuk Aomine lewat gambaran kue itu.

Kedua Aomine itu keras kepala.

Momoi sering bilang kalau Aomine itu orangnya tidak bisa diberi tahu. Kalau ngomong begini ya begini, kalau diberi tahu begitu pun tetap begini. Kala itu juga musim dingin di jepang terasa lebih dingin dari biasanya. Hal itu membuat Kagami terserang flu dan Kagami harus istirahat dirumah tak boleh keluar apartemen.

Seharian di apartemen Kagami masih kuat. Dua hari berlalu. Tiga hari. Empat hari. Lima-ah Kagami sudah tidak kuat. Kakinya sudah tidak sabar untuk melompat, membuat dunk indah dikala butiran salju turun ke kepalanya. Kagami kangen one on one dengan Aomine. Tapi saat itu keputusan Kagami untuk menghubungi Aomine salah. Aomine melarangnya dengan tegas dan berbicara, kamu mau matilah, diluar dinginlah dan yang lain semacamnya. Dasar Ahomine. Laggipula Kagami kan tidak akan mati Cuma karena flu. Kagami itu strong man. Walau hatinya kadang ga singkron sama badannya.

Padahal saat itu Kuroko sudah memperbolehkan Kagami. Kagami saat itu memakai jurus maji tenshi pada Kuroko. Aomine malah ga ngefek sama sekali. Yang biasanya wajahnya memerah tersipu ini malah matanya keluar melototin Kagami. Kagami kan kesal. Sudah tak boleh keluar di pelototin pula.

Kuroko memperbolehkan Kagami main dengan syarat hanya 30 menit saja. Kagami sudah meng iya kan. Tapi Aomine tetap saja tidak memperbolehkan Kagami keluar apartemen. Aomine malah menelepon Kise menyuruhnya untuk menjemput Kuroko. Alhasil Kagami marah. Ngambek gitu ceritanya. Tapi Aomine tetap tidak memperbolehkannya untuk keluar apartemen.

Aomine sangat keras kepala tapi Kagami menyukainya.

Karena saat Kuroko sudah pulang dengan Kise dia digendong ke ranjang dan dipeluk seharian di ranjang oleh Aomine. Adu mulut dan mengobrol ngalor ngidul sampai malam. Hingga kecupan selamat malam yang entah kenapa membuat badan Kagami saat itu lebih hangat.

Ketiga Aomine itu jorok.

Boleh Kagami menambahkan kata sangat kan?

Bukan Aomine namanya jika lemarinya rapi, baju sudah di setrika dan ranjangnya mempunyai selimut yang sudah dilipat. Aomine suka berdalih bahwa berantakan itu adalah sebagian dari orang jenius yang dibantah oleh Kagami sambil menunjukan kertas ulangannya dengan tinta merah. Waktu itu pun Kagami pernah marah-marah karena baju sehabis "tempur" semalam tergeletak terus menerus di sekitar ranjang. Kagami saat itu tidak bisa membereskannya karena ada kuliah pagi. Malamnya Kagami ke apartemen Aomine, baju itu masih tergeletak di sekitar ranjang dan seperti tidak disentuh sama sekali.

Aomine jorok, Kagami tidak suka hal itu.

Emm.. kecuali sehabis membersihkan atau merapikan atau memasak untuknya. Aomine terkadang bercanda dengan memeluknya dari belakang dan berkata, "Istriku" sambil mengecup pundaknya. Kagami kan suka jadi malu pada akhirnya. Kagami juga pernah memimpikan hal itu. Menjadi suami Aomine tentu saja.

Keempat Aomine itu tidak romantis.

Dulu sekali sebenarnya Kagami mengidamkan seorang pacar yang romantis. Setia hari memberi kecupan sebelum tidur sampai ia terbangun dengan kecupan yang sama. Menggenggam tangannya erat seakan tidak mau terlepas. Makanya tipe idal Kagami itu orang yang elegan. Kagami berpikir bahwa orang elegan itu memang biasanya punya sifat romantis dalam dirinya. Sebutlah Taylor Swift atau Boyce Avenue. Kagami suka nonton BLCD omong-omong. Mungkin itu mempengaruhi pola pikirnya untuk beranggapan bahwa orang elegan itu romantis.

Tapi Aomine bukanlah orang yang elegan, jauh dari kata romantis. Dia suka seks yang kasar dan tepat sasaran-yang Kagami akui membuatnya lebih liar saat di ranjang- Aomine bukan seseorang yang akan bilang aku akan mencintaimu selamanya. Bukan seseorang yang akan membuat suatu kejutan dengan light candle dinner atau memelukmu dengan mesra setiap hari. Kecupan setiap malampun kadang kadang, hanya bila ada maunya atau ada suatu hal penting.

Tapi Kagami suka hal itu.

Karena Aomine adalah Aomine. Aomine adalah dirinya sendiri yang jujur apa adanya. Aomine tidak menjanjikan mencintai Kagami selamanya tapi ia menjanjikan untuk berusaha di samping Kagami. Aomine tidak memeluk mesra Kagami tiap hari tapi ia memberikan sebuah pelukan di malam hari. Hingga saat ini dia menyodorkan kotak cincin berbentuk segi delapan yang transparan, hanya memandang Kagami tepat dimatanya.

Perempatan Shibuya pada malam ini terlihat luar biasa bagi Kagami. Suara pengamen jalanan yang bernyanyi. Lampu yang berkelap-kelip yang lebih berwarna dibanding bintang di langit. Hiruk pikuk kesibukan orang di Shibuya. Dan Aomine disisinya yang menatap jauh ke matanya.

Karena seorang Aomine lebih dari cukup untuk Kagami.

"Its like your my mirror. My mirror staring back at me

I couldn't get any bigger. With anyone else beside of me.

And now its clear as this promise. That were making two reflection into one

Cause its like your my mirror. My mirror staring back at me staring back at me"

...

Omake

Poin kelima Aomine itu bertindak semaunya.

Sehabis acara jalan jalan di Shibuya itu Aomine mengajaknya ke Maji Burger untuk merayakannya. Kagami padahal tidak berkata mau menjadi pendamping Aomine, tapi cincin langsung saja dipasang ke jarinya. Sampai disana Kiseki no sedai ternyata sudah berkumpul. Aomine bilang ingin mengesahkan lamaran untuk Kagami. Dan hal ini tidak dibicarakan dulu dengan Kagami sebelumnya.

Kagami disana malu sekali tahu. Kise terus saja memberi selamat. Murasakibara minta pajak lamaran. Midorima diam tsundere sambil menaikkan kacamatanya yang sebenarnya tidak melorot. Akashi menatap Kagami tajam. Kuroko malah seperti tidak percaya.

"Lalu jawabanmu apa Kagami kun? Dari tadi kau diam terus"

Aomine mengangkat tangan kiriku bersamaan dengannya. Kagami menelungkupkan wajahnya dimeja.

"Hmp.. kenapa kau terima nodayo" Akhirnya Midorima bersuara.

"Tentu saja karena dia Aomine"

Jawaban Akashi membuat Kagami semakin dibully disana.

...


End file.
